Just some Fluffy Fire Emblem Drabbles
by winterleaves122
Summary: Just some Fluffy Drabbles Mainly Chrom x Avatar, Frederick x Maribelle and Lissa x Lon'qu C: Rated T as I don't know what'll come out of these short drabbles !


**_More Fire Emblem Fanfiction~ OTP OTP OOTP! This is a bit...more...sexual than what I normally write, but not to the point where I can call it a lemon. More or less, just something fluffy where some scenes could lead to something sexual but it doesn't C:  
Eto...where does this fit in the game's storyline~? Nowhere really, perhaps in between the end of the first half and the 2 years where Chrom's marriage and Lucina's birth where. All I know is that Chrom and Camila are keeping their relationshp a secret~!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_**

* * *

A soft light from a candle lit up the library tent, the only people in it where two, a blue haired man with the Mark of the Exalt on his right shoulder, and a small, petite woman with pink twintails who was reading books on tactics and strategies. She had a soft blush on her face and was scribbling words down with a quill. He had a rather sleepy look on his face and through tucked arms as he looked gently at her, the cause of her being unable to concentrate.

_This is impossible to concentrate with him here! He's making me blush just by staring!  
_"Camila..." He murmured, causing he to jolt up, the pink already on her cheeks reddening.  
"Y-Y-Yes, Chrom?" She answered back, shivers sent up her spine just from his voice.  
"Stop studying... I want to hug you..." Chrom's voice had a mixture of a whining and a more seducing tone.  
"C-Chrom, I'm planning for our march!" She spluttered as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a taste of her own medicine from their confession.

That had been two weeks ago, and the two were surprisingly good at keeping their relationship a secret. There was, of course, exceptions. Tharja, Camila's ever present girl stalker, Maribelle, who according to her, could tell from their eyes, and Frederick, who heard it from his wife, according to Maribelle.

"Plan in the morning.." His breath hot against her skin of her neck, one of his hands under her chin, gently pulling her head up to look him straight in the eyes, the other on the table in front of them.  
"C-Chrom, I can't.. I have to plan it now.." She mumbled as she looked up to the blue orbs, and was surprised to see no lust cloud over them.

Just a tired pang. After seeing that she sighed and put her things away, before getting rid of the flame on the candle.  
"Come on, you sleepy idiot." Entwining her fingers with his, the pair made their way to their own tents, and tried not to be seen by others.  
Letting go of his hand, she smiled and turned to go to her tent, however, she got pulled back by Chrom, and she let out a soft squeak as she got pulled into his tent.  
"H-hey!" She squeaked in surprise, his embrace warm, she wasn't complaining, he just... surprised her.  
"If I leave you alone when you study you gotta come watch me in battle practice for the next month or I'll keep watching you study." He murmured against hair, the pink hue of it a very soft shade, tainted with silver from the moonlight just leaking in from the open tent flap.  
"That's not f-fair...you know I-I can't work with you watching... You can fight with me watching, you do it all the time..."  
"Mmmh then just let me watch you work.." He smiled, planting kisses gently on the back of her head to her ear.  
"Nngh.." She bit her lip, before speaking again, her cheeks stained red and Chrom's sleepy tone wasn't helping. "I-I-I-If you're g-g-going to k-k-k-kiss me, a-a-a-atleast close the t-t-t-tent d-d-door!"

He spun her around and gave her a rather warm hug, running his hand through her silky hair and he chuckled. "You are definitely the cutest thing I've ever met. You've got such an adorable personality, and your looks aren't that bad either.."  
"Aren't that bad?!" Camila gasped, she considered herself a lady, and she was sure Chrom knew this by now! But then again, he was being to cute and sleepy to handle...

"Chrom, you're the most kind person I've ever met... Taking me.. a stranger in after finding them in a field... you're direct, and sweet... And not to hard to look at.." She added gently at the end, just to compliment him. It was better than straight up admitting he was devilishly handsome.

The tired bluenette kissed her forehead. "Go get some sleep, love.. Night Camila.."  
"Night Chrom...I love you." The pinkette brushed some of her bangs from her face, as they were now messy from the long embrace and kissed his chin, the last kiss they'd share for that night.  
"Love you too..."  
She walked out with a dreamy look, and went back to her tent.

* * *

_**Geeeehh that was really fluuuffy~ I see Chrom when he's sleepy as someone who can be this lil cutie who'd kinda kiss you and hug you a lot, because he's still half asleep, I aslo see him being more direct with his feelings when he's tired~ It makes him this super cutie who'd you want to snuggleee witth Cx  
I hope you all liked that, this'll probably become a collection of fluffy Fire Emblem shorts, primaryly of Chrom x Avatar~  
Review please~ I love reading them~!**_


End file.
